DaytoDay
by Zillah 91
Summary: A place for oneshots set in my Kaiju Wars Universe. Will vary between lighthearted and very dark, don't expect frequent updates. Story 9 up, Xmas Special. SLIGHTly higher rating than normal, please just read with an open mind.
1. Night Out

A while ago, someone left a review for one of my "Kaiju Wars" stories about what Miki's dating life may be like considering the fact that her 'big brother' is an overprotective fire-breathing lizard. So I came up with this little humour-based piece. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

NIGHT OUT

The old bar was dimly lit, more for atmosphere than to cover anything up, with its low ceiling and quiet buzz of conversation among the patrons.

Miki half-swallowed, half-inhaled another mouthful of soda (She wasn't old enough to drink, she didn't overly see the need to do so to have a good time, and Osaki and/or Akane would ground her for a century if she did) as she tried to refrain from laughing out loud.

"He didn't," She stated certainly, "No. No way."

"I'm telling you," Chinatsu insisted, "All over the wall."

Chinatsu had been Miki's best… actually, only… friend since they were children. Since Miki's powers had been discovered by the JSDF, they didn't get to catch up as often as Miki would have liked, especially not now that she was a member of G-Force, and solely responsible for her somewhat anti-social scaly pet. Miki still thought of her as such, mainly as she regarded the rest of G-Force- Osaki, Kazama, Miyuki, Takuya and Akane- as more of a family.

"So what about you?" Chinatsu asked, as she'd been doing all evening, "Yeah, there's what my brother did, but you're the monster hunter!"

"I keep telling you, I'm just a research assistant," Miki lied. It honestly pained her to have to do so, but what other options did she have? Telling her closest friend that she was psychic, and had a giant lizard for a brother/bodyguard wasn't overly easy. "I don't do anything interesting."

"Well you got on the news last week," Chinatsu reminded her, not that she wanted to remember. "Besides…"

Both girls' eyes were drawn upwards as a boy- or rather, young man- slightly older than them, approached the table, his current mental and physical state betrayed by his slight swagger and the partially-spilled glass of beer in one hand.

"Hey ladies," he smirked.

Miki remembered this boy; Akira, that was it. The class pervert, whom Miki had sensed trying to peek down her shirt on more than one occasion- and that was when she was twelve.

That was when he was sober. He was presently off his face.

Joy.

"…You two feel like getting' lucky?" Akira continued.

"We're fine, thanks," Chinatsu replied dryly. Her memories of Akira were no clearly no more pleasant than Miki's.

"How 'bout you, gorgeous?" Akira turned to Miki, eyeing her up and down.

"No, thank you," Miki answered as civilly as possible before returning to her drink.

"You sure? You look like you could use some lovin', babe."

"Thank you," Miki answered, growing more and more annoyed as she sensed the rather perverted thoughts practically pouring from his mind, "But no."

"Last chance, sweet thing…"

"No," Miki hissed, fighting the urge to either sic Godzilla on this drunken idiot, or use her own powers to pop him like a pimple. She didn't get such desires often, but they were _very_ strong at that moment.

"You _sure_?"

Suddenly, Akira's legs were swept out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back, spilling his drink all over himself, attracting the attention of the entire room as Chinatsu stared at Miki with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Clumsy me," Miki smiled sweetly as she tucked her feet back under the chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki strolled away from the bar absent-mindedly, meandering along the waterfront. Catching up had been fun, but she was expected back for by eleven, and it looked like she'd probably be late as it was.

And then, she sensed the same frankly disgusting mix of thoughts, and heard the same drunken, slurring voice.

"I know what you're thinkin'," Akira smirked. To a psychic, no five words were more annoying. "You're thinkin' that now your friend's gone home, you got some time to… entertain yourself."

"Charming," Miki answered dryly. "Now go away."

"Hey, c'mon, baby," Akira grinned drunkenly, "Tell you what… how 'bout you come back to my place, huh? Maybe we can work a li'l of that old black magic…"

That was it. Osaki was going to kill her for this, but she just couldn't resist. So, as she turned around to face the drunken moron, she sent out a mental signal to her brother.

"You want magic?" She asked, raising one eyebrow as a great, dark shape approached in the water behind her. "Alakazam."

As she spoke, the water behind her bulged and exploded, a living mountain of charcoal-grey scales and jagged spinal plates erupting from the waves, and a reptilian snout in front of blazing orange eyes turning down to Akira. Godzilla's scaly lips parted, showing his rows of gleaming teeth as he gave a low, vicious snarl.

Akira, of course, turned, ran, and, Miki was reasonably sure, wet himself, screaming all the whole as he raced into the night.

Miki turned round, giving the hunched-over monster an affectionate pat on the snout.

"Thanks, Goji," She smiled sweetly.

With a low rumble, Godzilla, still somewhat confused about why Miki had summoned him, turned and dived back into the water with a deafening splash and a wave of white surf.

Miki, unable to stop herself giggling, turned and continued her walk to the bus stop.

* * *

And there we have it; a quick little one-shot just done for… well, for no reason at all. I might occasionally add some more of these in the future.

All reviews welcome!


	2. New Tricks

Another one-shot for all you nice peoples. Thank **GodzillaGuy** for the suggestion!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

NEW TRICKS

Miki opened the door out into the dock, pausing for a second to bask in the sunshine. Her long, black hair hung around her body, covered in a red one-piece swimsuit that she thought was a little too revealing, if only because it was a bit 'fitted'. Or maybe she was just maturing… she'd never described herself as 'vain', but she'd paused to admire herself in the mirror once or twice; her figure was closer to the woman she would become than the woman she had been.

The reason for the swimsuit was an obvious one: She was going for a swim. She loved the summer, and since fall was growing closer by the day, she'd chosen to make the most of it and be thankful she was home-schooled by Miyuki and Takuya. Besides, she'd earned a break after spending her morning pulling pieces of giant insect exoskeleton from Godzilla's back teeth, and now was an ideal time; Osaki and Akane were sparring, Takuya was rigging up some new equipment, and Miyuki was analysing saliva samples left on something that had been misfortunate enough to end up on Godzilla's bad side. The only people around the base not busy were herself and…

Kazama.

There he was, standing on the edge of the pier with a barrel stood next to him, distinguished by his spiky mane of brownish-red hair.

Godzilla was lying in the water in front of him, sprawled lazily on his chest with only his back, his massive, jagged spinal plates, his reptilian head covered in charcoal-grey scales and some parts of his long tail visible.

"C'mon, already!" Kazama shouted, pulling another fish out of the half-full barrel and taking a few steps to the side, holding it forward, "Roll over!"

Godzilla simply let out a sharp snort, sending a burst of salty seawater splashing all over Kazama.

"Do I want to know?" Miki asked as she looked down at the reeking barrel.

"Hey, he's the 180-foot household pet, right?" Kazama asked.

"Pet?" Miki repeated darkly, raising one eyebrow, crossing her arms and tapping one foot on the floor.

"Well, I'm trying to teach him some tricks. 'Cept he doesn't do what I tell him."

"I wonder why," Miki rolled her eyes.

Kazama threw the fish forward and to the side, hoping Godzilla would roll over for it… instead, Godzilla snapped his jaws forward and caught the snack in mid-air before returning to his previous position.

"See?" Kazama lamented, "What gives?"

"You don't have a psychic link," Miki smirked.

"Yeah, but come on. Does he even know the rest of us _exist_?"

Miki thought back for a second.

"He knows I hang around with a bunch of weird little things, and apart from one that seems to already be taken, he thinks there isn't a suitable mate for me in the bunch."

"Ouch."

"Pervert," Miki joked. "But other than that, I'm not sure."

"Well at least he does what _you_ tell him," Kazama shrugged, "Me, I've been out here for hours and…"

They both suddenly froze at the sound of scraping, crunching metal, followed by the gnashing of huge teeth.

When Kazama turned round, the barrel of fish was gone, and Godzilla, now standing up in the water, was licking his lips with a minivan-sized tongue.

"Dude!" Kazama exclaimed, as Miki tried to suppress a fit of giggles, "Come on! That stuff cost me 2,000 Yen!"

Godzilla simply lay down in the water, rumbling contentedly.

"This sucks," Kazama lamented, turning around. "Screw this. I'm gonna go mess with some of the stuff in Takuya's lab."

Miki looked down, spying a single fish that remained on the ground.

Would she do it? Right in front of Kazama? Add insult to injury?

Yes.

She picked up the fish, holding it high above her head and, with a practiced mental exercise, activating the link.

"_Roll over, Goji_," She said sweetly.

Godzilla immediately rolled over onto his back in the water, continuing to end up back on his front. Miki threw the fish, and he swiftly caught it between his jaws.

"Good boy," Miki smiled, giving the saurian a pat on the snout, before turning and grinning at Kazama.

"I _will_ get you for that," Kazama said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure," Miki smiled, before turning and diving into the water alongside Godzilla.

"OK," Kazama thought out loud, "If that's the way you want it…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 hours later

"Where is it?" Miki thought out loud as she rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor of her quarters, "No… no…"

The door slid open as Kazama entered, munching on a packet of Doritos.

"Lose something, kid?" He asked.

"Have you seen my swimsuit?" Miki asked. "I was sure I left it here yesterday…"

"Yeah, I think it's on the washing line outside," Kazama shrugged as he walked it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miki had grabbed her swimsuit and, with it being another scorching day, made straight for the water and taken a running dive off the pier.

Splashing up through the surface, she pushed her hair back and relaxed in the waves, floating a few feet from the pier.

Then, she suddenly noticed it.

She sensed the inhuman mind press into the back of her own, as she so often did. She was sensing Godzilla through the link, as usual, but something was wrong…

He was… hungry. He was growing closer, she could feel the strength of the link increasing. But he was getting ready to eat…

He knew it was _her_, and obviously he wasn't going to eat her. She could tell that. So what was he about to eat…?

Looking down, as the massive, dark shape approached through the water, she suddenly caught a faint whiff of something… a small coming from her… no, not from her… from her swimsuit…

"Why does my swimsuit smell of fish?" She thought out loud, before her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

The water exploded, and Miki felt Godzilla's warm, wet, squishy tongue press against her as she was covered by water. Along with the gushing sounds of the exploding surf, there was a tearing noise as something was torn from her body, and suddenly she felt _extremely_ cold, as the relative tightness of the swimsuit ceased at the same time.

Then, it was over, she was bobbing in the water again, and Godzilla had surfaced from the neck-up beside her…

With a few straps of red fabric hanging from his teeth.

Miki looked down, her face turning bright red as she realised she was completely naked.

"_KAZAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

That sort of ran away with itself, but hopefully Kazama's 'revenge' was enjoyable. Big thanks to **GodzillaGuy** for the concept of Kazama trying to teach Godzilla tricks. If anyone else has any suggestions, humorous or otherwise, feel free to suggest any.

The fish-eating thing is the one thing I liked about the US Godzilla movie. Since this Godzilla is meant to be an animal, it makes more sense to me than having him absorb radiation.

All reviews welcome!


	3. Loyalty

Me again, with a third one shot in this thread. Stepping away from humour, this is a more… what to call it… emotional?… ficlet. After a few people over time have mentioned a MikixGodzilla, I weighed the options, and decided on this:

My question to you all is: Does this suggest a romantic MikixGodzilla pairing? I'll not say what my intentions were, because I honestly have none for this fic. It's purely something where you can make up your own mind.

This is set after KW Episode 5, "Trash of the Titans". Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

LOYALTY

Miki flicked off the lamp, collapsing backwards into bed and pulling the sheets up over herself. Since returning from the oil refinery, she had been overcome with a strange exhaustion; an odd mix of relief and something rather different… more likely than not, she was feeling just a little smug, and rightly so: She'd developed a great enjoyment for putting Katagiri in his place. After Godzilla had defeated Hedorah after two failed attempts by Katagiri, how could she not have enjoyed the look on his face when Godzilla stood over Hedorah's remains.

The relief, of course, was simple in its cause: The extinction of the human species had been narrowly averted.

And the one who did it was Godzilla.

He'd done what mankind's weapons had failed to do; like some huge saurian hero, he had charged in at the last moment, defeating a vile monster that was a threat to all mankind. He had been beaten, smothered, burned, choked and maimed, but he won.

But Miki didn't want to think about it.

Godzilla had won, he'd saved them all, he'd survived. But there was still that nagging little voice in the back of her head that asked: "_What if he didn't_?"

What then? What if he'd died, and there had been nothing left that could have stopped Hedorah? Would Mothra have anyway of so much as hurting it?

What if she'd lost her Goji?

He always seemed so… invincible. He'd shrugged off missiles, defeated mutants and monsters and armies. He'd been knocked around a little, tranquilised, but never really wounded. Not until now.

Suddenly, fighting that wretched blob, he'd been half-coated in blood, burned down to the bone and almost killed.

Yet somehow he didn't give up. In the middle of such unimaginable pain, he'd kept fighting.

She could ask any of the others, but she knew the answer she'd get: Territorialism. Self-defence.

But deep down, she, and all the others, knew why. She knew the reason Godzilla did not, had never, and would never back down.

It was because of her. He appeared when Hedorah, or anything else, threatened her. The one time she'd really been injured, back when the link was new to them both… which somehow seemed like such a long time ago now… he'd incinerated those who meant her harm. Anything that attacked or threatened her would answer to him.

He would obey her, and only her. She was the object of his single greatest loyalty.

So why? Because she'd been there when he hatched?

But was she just there when he hatched… or had he hatched _for_ her?

She kept thinking about what the Cosmos had told her; about what might have happened if she had never become connected to Godzilla in the way that she was now. So was that it? Destiny? Had this always been intended by… by what? Fate? What else could it be?

Suddenly, Miki felt it again; that same presence gently pressing against the back of her mind.

That very day, Godzilla had been fighting savagely, up until the bigger end, consumed with anger and fury. So how could the mind of that same creature feel so gentle, so warm and caring?

She might never know that, but the sensation of love flowing from the link into her mind, wiping away all concern and worry, told her all she needed to know.

Perhaps she never would know what sort of cosmic chance brought them together, or lent her the power that created the link, but there was something she did know:

Godzilla would protect her. He would always protect her, as long as there was a single breath left in his body.

He would destroy anything that threatened her. Tear down anything that kept them apart. Do whatever it took to keep her safe.

He would climb to the top of the smallest mountain for her. He would swim to the bottom of the darkest sea. He would willingly fight his way to hell and back for her.

If it would keep her safe, forever, he would fight to his last drop of blood against the gods themselves.

And always, _always_ for her.

Miki curled up in her bed, a contented sigh escaping her as her eyes drifted shut, allowing herself to slip into the familiar warmth of sleep, always under the watchful, loving eye of her carer, her brother, her best friend, her son and everything in between…

Her Godzilla.

* * *

Never write down ideas for fanfics at 11pm. Otherwise you come up with overly emotional junk like this.

So: Is this MikixGodzilla? Yes? No? Voice your opinions by clicking the pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen.

All reviews welcome!


	4. 18 things you didn't know about G Force

Sorry for not updating anything in a while. Been busy, especially this weekend: A friend stayed round Friday night and we watched _Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels_ (awesome film), then the next day my Cousin, Aunt and Grandma came up, so my cousin and I were up all night eating junk food and watching _Hot Fuzz _(also an awesome film). Then yesterday I met up with some friends and we all went to the movies to see _Run Fatboy Run_ (A quite good film).

Now: It seems some people may have missed the point of that last oneshot. There's no way in hell I would actually put a GodzillaxMiki pairing in here. I do draw a line _somewhere_. I wanted to see whether people thought that story in itself showed such a pairing. Kind of a personality test, I guess.

Next point: **Kendell** requested a story about Anguirus or Rodan. I _would_ do that, except there's not much to tell about before they encountered Godzilla, and anything afterwards would just spoil the series. So that may happen further down the line.

What we have here, then, is something light-hearted: 18 fun facts about my "Kaiju Wars" universe. Some of these I think would be good as oneshots, but I just thought this would be fun. They have nothing to do with anything, they're just a quick joke, in some cases something slightly more serious. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

18 THNGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT G-FORCE

1. Miyuki once sang 'I believe in a thing called love', naked, while extremely drunk. Miki has a photo of this, used as blackmail material under dire circumstances.

2. Miki is banned for life from the local zoo. Nobody (including her) seems to know what happened, save that it involved Godzilla, an Orca, three crocodiles, a pair of tigers, four orang-utans, a monkey and a pretzel vender.

3. Try as he might, Kazama has never, in all the years they have known each other, beaten Takuya's record for completing _Metal Gear Solid 2_.

4. The members of G-Force once held a poll amongst themselves without Akane knowing, to determine who they felt was scarier: Akane or Godzilla. Akane won with one hundred percent of the votes.

5. Kazama is actually an amazing cook. Whenever he cooks, Miki has her hands extremely full trying to prevent Godzilla from eating the kitchen.

6. Takuya, as a child, had a fear of reptiles. Great steps were made to cure this by Godzilla saving G-Force from Hedorah.

7. Though his diet consists primarily of fish, Godzilla is also fond of Doritos and Dr. Pepper.

8. Miyuki has had strong feelings for Osaki for some time, but believes he has fallen for Akane due to the amount of time he spends sparring with her.

9. Miki is trying to teach Godzilla to brush his teeth. This has had little-to-no success.

10. Kazama once tried to train Godzilla to breathe fire at flashing lights in order to direct him to attack the vulnerable points of enemy monsters. This seemed like a good idea, until Godzilla swam past a lighthouse. That was the last of that.

11. Kazama also tried to teach Godzilla to roar at the sound of a horn. Within a minute, the horn was in Godzilla's stomach.

12. Osaki has had strong feelings for Miyuki for some time, but believes she has fallen for Takuya due to the amount of time she spends working with him.

13. Kazama's pride and joy was once his 1965 Mustang. Unfortunately, one day he went shopping, bought some fish and left it in the car, which was promptly eaten by Godzilla.

14. Miki had very strong feelings for someone at the school she used to attend. She still has a piece of paper with ideas on how she was going to ask the person out.

15. There is a cult in Central Asia that believes monsters to be Gods in flesh-and-blood forms, and that Godzilla is the herald of a new age. As such, they also believe Miki is the messiah and worship her as the "High Priestess of the New Age of God-Beasts". God only knows what Miki would think of this if she found out.

16. Kazama once started taking bets on Godzilla's fights. Takuya threatened to tell the others until Kazama agreed to cut him in. Thus far, they have made a _loti_ of money.

17. Kazama once bet Miki five hundred yen that Godzilla would not drink and entire tanker full of Dr. Pepper. Kazama lost five hundred yen.

18. Miki once came up with the idea to contain giant monsters on an island in the South Pacific so that they could be studied, and named her idea 'Monster Island'. Akane thinks thus is the dumbest thing she has ever heard.

* * *


	5. An Uncomfortable Discussion

As requested by **Kendall**, a oneshot fic on the past of G-Force's resident highly-dangerous secret agent.

This fic does raise some issues that some people may not like. Doesn't show, discusses, but what's discussed here is why this story is rated M.

Godzilla is © Toho.

Kaiju Wars, if I get this right, is © Me.

* * *

AN UNCOMFORTABLE DISCUSSION

Miki skimmed another stone across the water in front of G-Force HQ, the resting Godzilla's orange eye turning lazily to follow it. She'd just been on the receiving end of a stern lecture from Osaki and Miyuki after some jackass in a music store had decided to try and grope her. After she told him to go away, he'd called her a frankly indescribable series of names. Now, his motorcycle was 'mysteriously' flattened inside a very large footprint.

Well, what was the point of having her own giant monster if she wasn't going to have some fun once in a while?

She looked up at the approaching figure behind her before throwing another stone across the water.

"I guess you're mad at me too?" She shrugged.

"It was rather childish," Akane nodded as she sat down next to her. "But he did deserve it."

This honestly took Miki by surprise.

"Never seen that side of you before," She commented. "What gives?"

"Some people need to be put in their place," Akane shrugged. "In my honest opinion, it wouldn't have hurt if you'd done more to the guy."

"Akira's an ass," Miki replied simply, "I get a lot of crap from him."

"Want me to do anything about it?" Akane offered. Another surprise, as evidenced by Miki's expression. "Just offering."

"…Are you feeling OK?" Miki checked.

Akane just nodded and looked over to Godzilla.

"You really shouldn't have brought him out in the open, though," She said, changing the subject, "Even if it was near the bay. Just be glad there weren't many witnesses and we explained it all to the Colonel… who, by the way, is spitting fire himself at the minute."

"You really don't like Godzilla, do you?" Miki asked.

Akane nodded.

"So why work with G-Force? Or did you just get assigned here?"

"I volunteered," Akane admitted, "I suppose I felt responsible after the incident with the Red Bamboo."

"Can I ask you something?" Miki asked, receiving another nod as confirmation.

"How'd you get to be a secret agent?" Miki inquired curiously.

"Ironic," Akane sighed, "Considering what we were just talking about." Noting Miki's confused glance, she elaborated: "I might as well tell you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 years ago

"Congratulations, kiddo," The 35-year-old man with dark-brown hair smiled down at the little girl walking alongside him. His daughter, 7 years old, had her similarly-coloured hair tied in pigtails and was holding a basketball.

"Didja see me, daddy?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Sure did, kid," The man smiled as he picked the little girl up for a piggy-back ride. "Wait 'till we tell your mom!"

"D'you think I could play basketball when I grow up?" The child asked innocently.

"Akane," Her father replied proudly, "Try hard enough, and you can do anything you want…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My father was in the army," Akane explained. "I suppose the apple didn't fall that far from the tree."

"So you became an agent because of your dad?"

"Not exactly…" Akane replied, as if steeling herself up. "I told myself that for a long time, but… the real cause for it was a long time later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 years ago

"Dammit…" a gorgeous, 17-year-old girl in a pink top and denim shorts muttered as she picked up the books she'd just dropped, late enough to class as it was. Finally, she grabbed them all, except…

The physics textbook was suddenly handed to her, and she looked up to see a boy just slightly older than her, gelled black hair framing his face.

"Hi," he smiled as he handed the book to the surprised girl.

"Thanks," Akane smiled, "Sorry."

"For what?" The boy chuckled, "You new here?"

"Yeah," Akane smiled, "I'm Akane."

"Goro," The boy introduced himself, "You heading to old man Tanaka's class?"

"Yeah," Akane nodded.

"Same here," Goro smiled back, "C'mon, I'll show you where it is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems stupid now, but that was my first crush," Akane explained, "Goro was everything I was looking for back then: Cute, charming, kind… at least I thought so."

"So what happened?" Miki quizzed curiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 years ago

Akane shifted comfortably on the bed, Goro lying on top of her, their hands gliding softly over each others' bodies as they kissed softly… until Akane checked her watch.

"Crud," Akane gasped as she stood up, "Sorry, babe, gotta go. I've got a massive geometry test tomorrow, and I'm _so_ not ready…"

She stopped abruptly, something uncertain causing a swell of fear in her as Goro caught her wrist.

"Wait…" He insisted, "Akane, I… I really want to…"

"Good things come to those who wait," Akane winked, "Soon, honey. I promise…"

Before she could react, however, Goro had suddenly pulled her onto the bed.

"C'mon, Goro, seriously," She snapped, somehow knowing without knowing what danger she was in.

"I want to…" Goro breathed into her ear as he positioned himself on top of her, his hand moving down her body.

"Let me go!" Akane shouted, truthfully more afraid than she was angry.

"Shh…" Goro whispered as he trapped her beneath his lust-filled body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean…" Miki stammered, curiosity replaced with shock.

"He raped me," Akane answered distantly, her eyes glossing over in the first real show of emotion, however small, Miki had ever seen in her.

"God…" Miki whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK," Akane insisted, "But it wasn't back then."

"I know," Miki answered, "I know what it's like…"

Akane sighed sadly, putting an arm round the younger girl.

"I read your file," She said softly. "About…" She stopped, hesitant to finish the sentence.

"About what my Dad did to me when I was a kid," Miki finished for her.

"Then you know what it's like," Akane continued, "Having someone climb inside you that you don't want there… how much you hate the person who did it to you…" She paused, "I can stop if you want, Miki…"

"It's alright," Miki replied. So she continued.

"In a selfish moment, he stole my life from me… so I wanted to take his from him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9 years ago_

It was time.

Akane had spent night after gruelling night in the gym, on weights, punching bags and gymnastic equipment.

Night after night, she'd justified it to herself.

Now, as she waited outside Goro's home, her hands taped over to hide her fingerprints and the wire tight between her hands, she was ready.

She was going to kill her attacker. She didn't care what happened to her afterwards. All she cared about was making him pay.

Then, suddenly, she shot back, hiding herself in the bushes as the police car came to a stop in front of the house, and a stern-faced, tall police officer stepped out, walking up to the door.

"Mrs. Ibuki…" Akane didn't hear much of what he said after that… but she could make out the words 'your son' and 'traffic accident'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never got my chance," Akane confessed guiltily. "I didn't feel vindicated, or satisfied… in fact, I was angry. I felt like a loaded gun, but now I didn't have a target. So I joined the army. A few years later, I impressed the top brass enough to be assigned to special ops."

Miki looked up with new founding understanding at G-Force's most recent member.

"I'm sorry," Miki repeated honestly, noticing suddenly how cold the night seemed to have become.

"So am I," Akane replied, "For what your father did to you, for not reporting what happened to me… for a lot of things, I suppose."

The two of them sat silently for a few seconds, the only sound being the lapping of the waves and the dozing Godzilla's snoring breaths.

"I'd better go in," Akane finally said as she stood up, walking quickly away, "I've got a report to fill out on the incident with Manda." She paused in mid-step, turning around. "And… than you, Miki. For listening."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun shone brilliantly down onto the small natural bay, Godzilla lazily swimming around to catch a mouthful of fish as Akane, clad in jogging shorts and a sports bra, stepped out onto the paved area in front of the now-disused barracks, just about to start her usual morning run.

That was when she noticed the bottomless net fixed onto one of the walls, the shape of a basketball court drawn in chalk in front of her, and Miki smiling and dribbling a basketball.

"Thought you might like a game," Miki smiled warmly.

Akane looked back from the hoop to Miki, and couldn't help but smile.

"You don't stand a chance," the agent smirked.

"Prove it," Miki beamed, passing the ball.

"Don't blink," Akane smiled as she dribbled the basketball, both of them sharing a laugh before beginning the game.

* * *

Wow, that was a pretty long one. Four whole pages which may as well not have featured Godzilla at all. Well I'll be damned.

Inspired by a story in a Spider-Man comic that I figured fit Akane, as I wanted to give her something unpleasant in her past that didn't involve Godzilla (due to Godzilla not being around back then). A little revelation about both her and Miki, proving that I'm not going entirely easy on this incarnation of our resident telepath. Miki's experiences in particular will come up later in Kaiju Wars. Hope that was acceptable for your request, Kendall!

All reviews welcome!


	6. Strange Little Creatures

Another request from **Kendell**, which is hereby posted in honour of the fact that, 53 years ago yesterday, the original _Gojira_ was released in Japan. I'd have done this on the day, but I just didn't have the time. A little something from the Kaiju Wars version of Godzilla's point of view.

Godzilla is © Toho.

* * *

STRANGE LITTLE CREATURES

The enormous shape drifted atop the water, a muscular tail rolling in the waves behind four well-developed limbs, a lean and muscular body covered in charcoal grey scales and framed with jagged spikes lying idly as the reptilian head dozed in the sun as Godzilla was so fond of doing. It seemed almost too big to be real: 180 feet from head to toe, 270 feet to the tip of its tail, and 90 feet wide at the hips.

Having spent most of the morning chasing fish and gnawing on his favoured chew toy (an old, mangled chopper), and he was now simply sunning himself, tolerating the presence of a few seagulls as they plucked a number of sea lice from the folds of his scales.

The only thing keeping him from complete relaxation was the irritation he was sensing from Miki as she sat perched on the edge of one of those wooden structures that extended a small way into the water… 'piers', he believed they were called.

Apparently, one of the other humans had been doing something she disagreed with, though it evidently wasn't a threat; if it was, he would have sensed so and either incinerated it or beaten it to a mushy pulp by now.

Why were these humans always trying to come up with other ways of fixing problems when his way was so much quicker and simpler? Smashing the problem worked every time. If it didn't work, that just meant it needed to be smashed harder.

So which one had annoyed her? Probably the one with the red, spiky head. He seemed to annoy her, and the other humans, from time to time. He wasn't a threat, though.

The fact was, Godzilla didn't even know what those other humans were called. He knew which one was which, but not their names; the 'language' through which the link allowed Godzilla and Miki to communicate was different to the way humans talked to each other, based on sensation and emotions instead of constructs of sound.

There were six of them, he recalled, and an additional seventh and eighth that would be there from time to time.

A pack, it would seem, on which he was on the edges by grace of his connection with Miki.

First was Miki, obviously, and it was because of her that Godzilla was there. For Miki was his kin, and so long as he could help it (and he could help a lot of things), he would allow no harm to come to her. His first, greatest and only loyalty was to her. Anything that threatened her would answer to him.

Then there was the flame-headed one, whom Miki seemed to regard with humour and occasional irritation, as was the case right now. It seemed she found him funny, with the way he seemed to make everything funny to her, even monsters. How strange.

Next was the male, the eldest male normally there unless Godzilla was mistaken. Again, he wasn't sure of this one's name, but he seemed to be the leader of this pack; their alpha male. Were Godzilla a part of this pack, he suspected that position would be his, but he bore no ill will towards this human. He seemed to be able to lead them well in a crisis, and they listened to him. Miki, he could tell, looked up to this one. Perhaps this one was Miki's parent?

Along with this one was a female of roughly the same age, who if anyone seemed to fit the role of a mother towards Miki. She had been there longest of the females in this pack other than Miki, so it was probably safe to assume that she was the male's mate. She was often around Godzilla, inspected him in order to, as he understood from Miki, learn about him. Perhaps because he was different to, and much bigger than, them? In any case, if this female and the other male seemed to care for Miki as parents would, then maybe the others were her siblings?

There was one more male, one who was around him just as often, although from his scent it seemed that this human was at least a bit scared of him. This one seemed to annoy and amuse Miki as well, though in different ways it seemed. Miki didn't seem to like how much this human insisted on trying to learn about him. Why was that? He wasn't threatening. She said… thought, rather… something about Godzilla 'not being a lab rat' once. What was a lab rat? Was it anything like a normal rat? So strange, these creatures.

The last one to be there all the time was another female, one who seemed to command both respect and irritation from Miki, definitely more irritation than the others. This one disliked him, Godzilla could tell. Thought he was a threat. Stupid human, as if he would ever hurt Miki. Were she not one of Miki's pack, Godzilla might well have incinerated her some time ago. But she was strong, this human, probably the strongest out of this pack.

Then there were the two who visited occasionally.

One, he could tell, was not part of this pack, but one that Miki had known for a long time, a female. She would sometimes come and visit Miki, sometimes the other way round. Miki didn't seem to regard this one as a member of her pack, and as they were both females he could assume this was not her mate, but then again packs of humans would often seem to interact, seeming to share a common territory.

The other, a male, had been there when Godzilla had hatched. Godzilla didn't like him, largely because this human had a tendency to come alongside those annoying little metal things that so constantly persisted in attacking him, ever since he had been born.

Those metal things had humans inside them, he had realised some time ago. Did that mean they ate the humans? Swallowed them whole? Or did humans use them as they would ride animals?

Why _did_ they attack him so constantly, anyway? He never showed any aggression towards their kind, unless they did something to provoke him- usually those very unprovoked attacks.

There was another human normally there was well, and this one, he knew, Miki had a great hatred for. This human should pray that he never found himself in a position to face Godzilla.

In fact, it seemed their was a second one that she really disliked, one who was arrogant and brash, as if that unusual shared territory belonged only to him. Maybe he ought to roast that one, too.

Such humans as that did not concern him, though, as long as they were not a threat to Miki. He cared no more for their acceptance than they would for the kinship of the gulls currently roosted between his spikes. But Miki accepted him. She always had, just as he cared for her, and that was what mattered to him.

They were such odd little creatures, though. The way they all seemed to share territories peacefully, yet also would argue amongst themselves over the most trivial of things. And there were all those little things they kept doing, like the brushing of their teeth and the complicated ways in which they prepared their food.

With a bemused rumble, Godzilla turned over in the water, doubtful that he'd ever understand those strange little creatures.

* * *

One million points to any sharp-eyed readers who can name ALL TEN characters Godzilla contemplates in this oneshot.

And there we have it: Godzilla's thoughts on the humans of my stories. At least it's more light-hearted than Story no. 5 was, right?

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Q And A

Massively sorry for the long wait for this. My computer got a virus and had to be refragmented, which destroyed all the previous files. Sorry, but not much I can do about it. Anyway, enjoy the answers to your questions, it was great to get so much feedback on this. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

Q-AND-A 

**DragonMaster 02:** My question happens to be aimed at Miki and Godzilla, What would be your reaction if a little... Mishap occurred in the link, causing the two of you to switch bodies. (I.E. Miki controlling Godzilla's body and Godzilla controlling Miki's body. I think that would be quite weird, but possible...

**Miki:** Well, that would be… weird. To say the least. I'd be pretty scared, really. And confused. Just suddenly ballooning up like that…

**Godzilla:** (Translated) Same, it'd be weird being all small and tiny…

* * *

**Kendell:** To Miki: On a scale from one to ten, how much do you want to have Godzilla vaporise Akira, Marutomo, and/or Katigiri? 

**Miki: **I'd never have Godzilla _kill_ anybody. Akira's just annoying, but Marutomo and Katagiri… yeah, they're assholes.

To Akane: Did you know that the team thinks you're scarier than Godzilla? 

**Akane:** No… I didn't…

**Kazama:** Uh-oh…

To Katigiri: What in the world do you have against giant monsters? 

**Katagiri:** These creatures are menaces to all mankind! They must be stopped now, before they have a chance to grow and… (Gets hit with a tranquiliser to the neck)

**Osaki:** Seriously, Akane, do you ever go out without that thing?

To Godzilla: What are your feelings on the Red Bamboo? 

**Godzilla:** Anything hurts Miki, I smash it. Simple.

To Rodan, Manda, Anguirus, Mothra, and Hedorah: What are your feelings on humanity? 

**Rodan:** Well at first I just thought they were on my turf, but then I saw they were everywhere, so… yeah I don't mind 'em, long as they leave me alone.

**Anguirus:** You mean those little things in those jets? Ah, I got nuhin' against 'em.

**Manda:** They are a foolish, arrogant, wasteful breed and I don't want to talk about them.

**Mothra:** They are still growing. I know they are capable of being more than they are now.

**Hedorah:** Hedorah not care about stupid humans. Hedorah just want to eat Smog. Smog for Hedorah!

* * *

**Infinite Freedom:** I have a question for Godzilla. It is this: what will you do when you face a monster you can't beat?

**Godzilla: **If I can't smash something… then that just means it needs to be smashed harder.

Also if a female of your species were to appear would you seek her out as a mate?

**Godzilla:** Probably. I'm a creature of instinct, so I guess that'd include mating instincts.

**Miki:** Eww… bad mental image…

In addition what are you going to do when Miki starts dating?

**Godzilla:** Every creature finds itself a mate sooner or later. But like I said above: If anything hurts Miki, physically or otherwise, I'll chase it down and beat it to a mushy pulp. If it's lucky.

* * *

**Wingblade Alpha:** Rodan: Do you take kindly to being called "bird-brain"?

**Rodan:** What? Who called me that? I'll blast 'em good!

Mothra: Do you have any guilty pleasures? Cosmos: How do you deal with said guilty pleasures?

**Mothra:** We Kaiju do not concern ourselves with such things. We are simpler beings.

**Moll:** So there's not much to deal with.

**Mothra:** These two, on the other hand…

**Lora:** Shut up!

* * *

**Infinite Freedom: **Miki: What would you do if Godzilla dropped that guy you had a crush on right in front of you? Also what would you do to Kazama if he ever read your diary?

**Miki:** If he did that, I would coat him in fish oil and feed him to Godzilla.

**Kazama:** Ouch…

**Takuya:** What about the other thing?

**Miki:** What other thing? (Blushed)

**Miyuki:** The guy.

**Miki:** There isn't one? (Blushes even more)

**Akane:** OK, screw it, next question.

**

* * *

**

**GodzillaGuy:** Godzilla, can you do the Soulja Boy dance?

**Godzilla:** That what-now?

**Miki:** Well that answers that…

* * *

OK, sorry that took as long as it did… but thanks to everybody for some great questions, and hopefully I'll get some oneshots up soon. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free! 

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. Prank War

OK, I've been dreaming this one up for a little while: A prank war between Miki and Kazama. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

PRANK WAR

This was it, Miki told herself, steeled up with cold determination.

A few weeks ago, she'd come across Kazama trying to teach Godzilla to do tricks. When he failed and she effortlessly made Godzilla role over, Kazama had retaliated by soaking her swimsuit in fish oil, causing Godzilla to eat it, leaving her naked in the sea.

Now, it was payback time. Vengeance would be swift, total, and all-consuming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day One _

Whistling a cheerful and content tune to himself, Kazama signed off on the chat site and switched off the laptop that sat on his desk before checking the time.

"Crud…" He winced, realising that he was supposed to have been in the lab to help Takuya with the experiment readouts twenty minutes ago.

Quickly, he rose from his seat and made for the door that sat ajar…

Before something rolled in at his feet and, before he could look down, burst open with a waft of thin vapour.

Kazama almost puked.

Never in his entire life had he smelled anything so foul. It was like a mix between crap, sweat, boiling cabbage, skunk spray, and that indescribable smell that he noticed whenever he passed someone's apartment and thought 'what the hell are they cooking?'. In seconds, his eyes were watering and he was forced back by the sheer wall of the stench blocking the doorway, coughing and gagging.

Worse yet, he couldn't get out of the room… because the wall of near-tangible stink was blocking the only exit from his quarters.

"Stink bomb," He snarled as he realised whose revenge this was, "That's _low_, kid."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Two _

"He was stuck in there for _how_ long?" Chinatsu giggled.

"Two-and-a-half hours," Miki laughed as she turned on her computer, "That ought to teach him a lesson. Thanks for showing me how to make it, by the way."

"No prob. Might come in handy the next time you guys go monster-hunting." Chinatsu suddenly stopped smiling, "Um… your computer's kinda frozen up."

Miki looked down at the screen in sudden shock. She couldn't click anything, move the cursor, or make the machine respond to any keys. It had crashed completely.

In the centre of the screen, however, in small, red letters were the words:

'Prank War'.

"No way," Chinatsu burst out laughing, "You gotta get him back for this, you realise?"

"Chinatsu…" Miki answered calmly, "I think you should go home… because this place is about to be a warzone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Three _

Kazama chuckled self-assuredly to himself as he set up his computer in Takuya's lab.

It had felt _good_ to send Miki that virus… even if it did not only erase every single file on her compute, but also fuse her hard drive beyond repair.

Well, this was war. And in war, there are casualties.

As soon as the computer was on, however, the screen suddenly went black.

"Uh-oh…" Kazama gulped, now wh…"

The screen of the laptop suddenly jerked back, snapping off from the main machine as Kazama screamed at the silicon slaughter… before the keyboard suddenly shot forward and down to strike him in the crotch.

"You… little…" Kazama winced as he keeled over, cradling his groin as he turned to see Miki poking her tongue at him from behind the lab equipment. "No powers!" Kazama pointed accusingly, "That was the deal in the last prank war!"

"So was 'no digital warfare'," Miki smirked, "Give up yet?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Four _

Miki shut the door into the shower behind her, turning around and relaxing as the hot water sprayed out over her body.

She'd been on edge all day, waiting for Kazama's retaliation. It wasn't just a prank war now… it was an all-out nuclear conflict in terms of humiliation. She'd raised the stakes by bringing her powers into it, and she knew it.

At least here, for a second, she could let her guard down…

She looked down and grabbed a bar of soap, before she realised that the water pouring onto her had suddenly turned bright red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Five _

"Wow…" Osaki observed as he stared at Miki. The teen's blue T-Shirt and jeans were the only think on her that wasn't red… every inch of her skin and hair was a vivid scarlet.

"I… am going… to kill him…" Miki seethed.

"Relax," Miyuki chuckled, "The dye should fade in about two days."

"_Two Days?_" Miki screamed, "OK, that's it…"

"What's this all about, anyway?" Osaki asked.

"All you need to know is," Miki declared as she stormed out, "He's driven me to go for the big guns…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Day Six _

"Done," Kazama beamed proudly as he finished waxing the side of the motorcycle, his pride and joy. It was a black-and-dark-blue Harley Davidson that he'd gotten on the cheap thanks to its poor condition, and through hours of work, restored to its former glory.

He turned around, opening the garage ready to put the bike back in out of the sun, considering that it looked as though it might rain later.

"24 hours," He checked his watch, "Don't tell me she'd given up already…"

He was suddenly cut off as he heard a massive, earth-shaking 'thud' from behind him, the ground trembling beneath his feet as he struggled to stay standing. Somewhere amidst the sound of the impact was the sound of grating, smashing metal…

Kazama turned round slowly, fearfully, to be faced with Godzilla's massive, three-clawed foot.

"No…" He whimpered, "You…"

Godzilla rumbled in boredom and confusion, not quite sure why Miki had asked that he smash the small metal insect.

"NO!!!" Kazama screamed, "You didn't…"

"That's what you get!" Miki shouted from behind him, popping out from behind a crate.

"Dude!" Kazama moped, "That's my bike… I spent hours on that damn thing…"

Suddenly, Godzilla's foot rose up... to reveal the bike with only a flattened front wheel.

"You spared it!" Kazama squeaked, pulling Miki into a tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Well," Miki admitted, "You _are_ touchingly pathetic at times like this. But be warned: Next time, it's for real. That's what you get!"

"Hey," Kazama accused, "You started it!"

"No, I just rubbed it in when you couldn't make Goji do tricks," Miki replied, "You're the one who tricked him into eating my swimsuit!"

Kazama stood still and blinked for a moment.

"_What_ are you talking about?" He checked.

"What?" Miki asked quizzically.

"I never did anything to your suit," Kazama insisted. "Besides, I was busy helping the doc all day that day."

"Well somebody did!" Miki replied, "And if it wasn't you…"

From behind another set of crates, somebody burst out laughing. And that someone was none other than…

Takuya?

"So worth it!" The scientist collapsed into a fit of laughter, "I knew it, Kazama! I knew that some day, I'd find a way to keep you from messing with my experiments… HA! Eat it!"

"You…" Kazama snarled.

"Little…" Miki scowled.

"Oh, this is rich!" Takuya continued to laugh like a schoolboy as he walked away, touching his sides, "I taped the whole thing too… the internet must know of this!"

As he departed, Kazama and Miki turned towards each other with truly wicked grins: Miki holding up a smoke bomb, Kazama a can of red dye.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

Just because I was bored, and I had the KW writing monkey on my back. I forget who requested this, but hopefully it'll tide my readers over until the Christmas oneshot I'm planning. Anybody see that ending coming? Plus, I just realised this collection now has as many chapters as an actual Kaiju Wars episode. 

All Reviews Welcome!


	9. Merry Christmas

Maybe this is a week or two early, but who cares: HAPPY (Nearly) CHRISTMAS, ONE AND ALL!

Before we begin, this story has a SLIGHTLY higher rating than normal. No intentions were had to offend anyone, it's just for a laugh. This story basically features a 'cute' moment between Miki and Godzilla, some of the Osaki/Miyuki and, well you'll see.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Hold it still!" Takuya insisted as he shuffled under the Christmas tree, wrestling with the support that had come loose.

"You wanna try holding the tree up with your brain?" Miki grunted as she focused on telekinetically holding the tree up.

"Got it!" Takuya declared, pushing the support in place and allowing Miki to relax. "You want a hand with the lights, Kazama?"

"No, it's OK," Kazama answered from the middle of a tangle of wire and bulbs, trying to pull it every which way, "I think it's about to give up!"

Outside, Godzilla leaned down, sniffing curiously at the window in which Miki and the two other humans were behaving rather… well, strangely.

What really confused him, though, were the wires all around the outsides of the humans' little caves, all of which had little balls on them that seemed to start flashing at night-time. At first he had presumed these new things to be some kind of threat, but a hit on the snout from Miki had informed him that he wasn't supposed to bite them. They had these little light-balls inside their caves, but why had they now put them outside? Stranger yet, they appeared to have been putting a tree inside one of the caves, and then putting shiny things on it. Miki didn't seem to find anything unusual about it, but he'd definitely never seen the humans do these things before.

Miki stepped outside, a string of lights that Kazama had (somehow) untied in her hands, ready to set them up with the others.

"Hey, Goji," She smiled as her 'brother' leaned down, rumbling curiously and moving his head from the lights to Miki and back and letting her know of his curiosity and confusion through the link.

"They're Christmas decorations, big guy," Miki giggled as she put down the lights. To Godzilla, of course, without the link, any human speech was as just a babble of inane noises. "Hold on…"

Putting a hand on her head, Miki sent a little bit of knowledge and the emotions associated with the trees and the cables with the light-balls.

These were something humans called 'decorations', Godzilla listened and understood. The humans were celebrating something, like they did back on the anniversary of Miki's birth. Lots of humans did it on this day every year, celebrating… now _this_ he didn't understand. Apparently, from what he'd discerned before, humans had the notion of some great being higher than themselves, which they called a 'God'. This celebration was apparently something to do with that being. At any rate, Godzilla had some idea what was going on now: It was a celebration of something very important that happened a very long time ago.

Then there was more for him to understand… apparently humans celebrated this event by coming together in their packs and exchanging gifts.

"See?" Miki smiled as she pulled out of the link.

Godzilla nodded affirmatively, turning his head to one side as he thought.

He was part of Miki's pack… so perhaps he could get her something. But when humans got things for each other, they did so by exchanging something for it, something called 'money'. So where would he get something? Besides, he wasn't supposed to go into the city.

Sensing Godzilla's thoughts, Miki chuckled slightly and gave him a soft pat on the snout.

"It's alright, Godzilla," She smiled affectionately as Godzilla looked down, confused. Shutting her eyes, Miki send another gentle push of emotion to Godzilla's mind, and in a second, Godzilla saw what this odd event truly meant to humans.

It was a time where they all showed their love for each other, whatever kind of love that may be. Godzilla and Miki were a pack, brother and sister, and they loved each other as such. That was a gift in itself, and said more than any object humans could explain. (A/N: The mushiness… kill me now…)

"Get it now?" Miki smiled.

Godzilla nodded, turning his snout upward.

"No…" Miki gulped, "Don't you dare…"

-SLURP!-

Miki cringed as, for the umpteenth time, a buick-sized puppy lick covered her head-to-toe.

"Godzilla…" She seethed in a mix of irritation and amusement, "I am going to break you of that habit if it kills me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muttering something under her breath, Miyuki tried again to shove the door aside despite the stack of presents in her arms, before something else suddenly pulled it open.

"Need a hand?" Osaki smiled.

"I got it, thanks," Miyuki replied as she placed the presents she'd stashed away for the last week under the tree, before looking around at the decorations. "Well I'll be... Kazama managed not to break anything this year."

"He knows what he's doing sometimes," Osaki answered. "They did a good job, though."

"One second," Miyuki nodded, "I need to get the rest."

"The rest?" Osaki parroted. "You seemed to be having trouble with that first load."

"I'll manage."

"At least let me help with some of it."

"Well…" Miyuki thought, "On one condition: You're taking me to dinner. Tonight."

"Um…" Osaki turned bright red, "…Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen over G-Force HQ, the stars shining above the twinkling Christmas lights. Kazama, Akane and Takuya had retired for the night, and Osaki and Miyuki were out, which left…

"Thanks for the help," Miki whispered as she pushed the gate open.

"No worries," Chinatsu smiled as she opened the box, "My mom never minds me sleeping round here. Be glad my brother's away, he's just really overprotective."

"Tell me about it," Miki shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Miki answered quickly.

"Whatever. Can you gimme a boost?"

Nodding, Miki lifted her friend up as she quickly attached something to the railing on top of the gate.

"You done yet?" Miki asked after a few seconds, "Your chest's right in my face."

"Deal with it," Chinatsu poked her tongue out, "Besides, this was your idea."

"No, I asked _you_ to come up with an idea. Now hurry up, you're heavy!"

"I am so gonna hurt you for that… OK, done!"

Miki dropped Chinatsu just as the sound of a car started down the path that led to the base.

"We left that way to late…" Miki lamented as they dashed inside, shutting the gate behind them and ducking behind a set of crates.

Osaki and Miyuki stepped out of the car as the two teens watched, the trap set… and the prey in place.

"Anyway, thanks for dinner," Miyuki smiled a little awkwardly.

"No problem," Osaki blushed as he punched in the code to open the gate, "I mean, well…"

"Um… was that there when we left?" Miyuki pointed upwards.

A large sprig of mistletoe was attached to the top of the gate.

Before Osaki could speak, move, or really do much of anything, Miyuki had closed the distance between them and given him a slow, soft kiss.

"…Wow," he finally gasped when they came apart.

With a brief wink, Miyuki turned and re-entered the base, with a still-stunned Osaki slowly turning to follow.

"We're geniuses," Chinatsu beamed proudly once they were out of earshot, heading out past the gate.

"I always said those two should get together," Miki chirped.

"Um…" Chinatsu suddenly pointed upwards, "You DO know what we're standing under, right?"

In their effort to sneak around, they'd ended up right next to the gate, and directly under the mistletoe.

"Well, yeah," Miki shrugged, "But it's not like it's the law or any…"

With Miki in mid-sentence, Chinatsu, utterly without warning, suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, Miki's eyes going as wide as dinner plates, remaining that way even after her friend stepped back.

"C'mon," Chinatsu smiled, "Let's see what's on TV." With that, she strode away on the path that Miki had shown her several times.

"…Sure," Miki blinked, her face a vivid scarlet.

* * *

And I'll BETCHA didn't see that coming! (Well I know two people who might have). Poor Miki, I just love being cruel to her. At least Chinatsu was just being silly… or WAS she? Heh heh… but seriously, half of me is STRONGLY tempted to pair those two up, for the following reasons: It's less predictable than Miki getting a boyfriend, I think their personalities would go really well together, I've got what I think is a great story for it featuring one of my favourite Kaiju, I've got a great relationship in mind that wouldn't really work with a guy, plus there's Akira's reaction, G-Force's reaction (especially Kazama and Akane), and of course Godzilla's reaction. But mainly, I just can't for the life of me seem to write good guy/girl relationships, but with two girls, I seem to be able to. No idea why. Ah well, who knows… any thoughts? In answering, please do try to keep an open mind. (NO, I'm not gay. For some reason I just want that on record.) So it's really up to you whether you construe this as a possible pairing or just some light humour.

Anyway, all reviews welcome. And lastly, once more: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
